


Unlucky Seven

by a1_kitkat



Series: Roulette [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom!Reid, Criminal Minds Kink Meme, Hotch Secretly Loves Reid, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Protective!Hotch, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsub/Reid, Victim!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Criminal Minds Kink Meme</p><p>While attempting to interview a captured unsub, said unsub overpowers Reid and rapes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: An unsub grabs the gun that Reid is openly wearing on his hip, beats him with it and then rapes him at gun point.

Reid had been staring at the pictures on the board for the past ten minutes. He heard Morgan ask him if he wanted to join him, Prentiss and Rossi on a coffee run but he simply shook his head. His eyes darting from one image to the next.

They had the un-sub in custody. They were certain of it but they had failed to break him. Each member of the team had questioned him but the un-sub had remained stoic through each round of questions. Hotch had been in there twice and had come out long enough to suggest the team have a coffee break.

JJ, Hotch and Reid were the only team members who stayed behind. JJ had watched each team member question the un-sub before she and Emily had tried to get him to talk. They had, of course, failed.

Reid picked up a pen and twirled it through his fingers in frustration. He couldn’t understand why Hotch had allowed every other member of the team to talk to the un-sub except for him. The young agent walked away from the board and headed for the interrogation room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, moving up to stand next to JJ. Neither one of them spoke, both watching the un-sub through the glass.

Hotch had his back to the mirror so Reid couldn’t see his face but the un-sub wasn’t looking at Hotch. He was staring over the agent’s shoulder, at his own reflection… His eyes seemed to be staring directly at Reid.

“It’s creepy” JJ said to Reid. “It’s like he knows we’re watching and is trying to stare us down”  
“Has Hotch gotten him to say anything?” Reid asked her.  
“Not a word… At least not while I’ve been standing here”

He held his hand out and JJ handed him the file she’d been holding. He opened it and flicked through the reports and photographs. They were missing something… They had to be.

The two agents continued to watch their boss and the un-sub stare each other down. A few minutes passed before Hotch stood up and walked out of the room. Reid and JJ exchanged a look. JJ took the file back from Reid before the younger agent turned and hurried after Hotch. JJ turned and looked back at the suspect. He still appeared to be staring at her.

Reid paused just outside the door. He couldn’t see Hotch and he was tempted to go looking for him but he didn’t want to get into another argument with the older man. Reid wasn’t one for confrontation but he’d already come to minor verbal blows with Hotch twice today. He couldn’t understand why the older agent wouldn’t let him interview the suspect. He’d come close to nearly begging but Hotch had outright refused to let him into the room.

But now was his chance.

He opened the door and caught JJ’s attention.

“Hey JJ” Reid said to her. “Hotch said I can go in for five minutes”  
“He did?” JJ replied.  
“Yeah” he felt slightly guilty lying to her. “Can you give me a few minutes?”  
“What? You want me to leave?”  
“Please? You said he seems to be focusing on this room, like he’s trying to see who’s in here. I need to see if he’ll still do it even if this room is empty”

She sighed.  
“Okay Spence… I’ll go to the break room and get a coffee”  
“Thank you”

He took the file back from her then walked down the hall to the door. There was a single officer standing guard. Reid walked up to him and indicated it was okay for him to go in. The officer gave him a once-over but opened the door.

Reid took a deep breath then stepped into the room. The suspect looked up at him and actually smiled. It unnerved Spencer just a little bit. He pushed his unease aside; he was a qualified agent, he could easily handle this.

“And where has Agent Hotchner been hiding you?” the suspect asked Reid.  
“My name is Doctor Reid” Reid said as he walked over to the table and placed the file upon it.  
“That’s not what I’m going to call you”  
“You suddenly seem very talkative”

That seemed to silence him.  
Reid opened the file, taking care to examine the photos of the victims.

“It doesn’t look good for you” Reid explained. “Your DNA was found on the last two victims”  
“Okay” the suspect said, smiling.  
“Mr Williams…”  
“Alexander”  
“Mr Williams… You raped and murdered six men”  
“They enjoyed it”  
“So you don’t deny it?”  
“Why should I?”  
“You raped six gay men yet you’re not gay yourself”  
“Seven” the un-sub corrected Reid.  
“Excuse me?” Reid looked up at the suspect.  
“You said I raped six men”  
“Are you saying there’s another victim who hasn’t been located yet?”  
“Yes”

It happened so quickly that Reid didn’t have time to react. The un-sub was across the table, free of his handcuffs and on top of Reid before the agent realized what was happening. The suspect grabbed the gun from Reid’s holster and hit him across the head so hard the agent could see stars. When he opened his mouth to call for the officer, the un-sub forced his hand over Reid’s mouth while he hit him again and again with the gun.

It only took a half a dozen hits before Reid’s eyes began to droop. The un-sub pulled Reid to his feet and threw him over the desk, knocking the file aside. He reached for the handcuffs he’d skilfully managed to escape and locked them over the young agent’s wrists.

Reid could feel the blood oozing down his face and he looked up when he felt the un-sub reaching for his pants.

***

JJ leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee. It tasted awful and she wondered what was taking the rest of the team so long to return from their coffee trip. She looked down at her watch then got to her feet. It had been more than five minutes and she wanted to see if Spencer was making any progress with the suspect. She had barely gone three steps when she saw Hotch in the conference room, examining the board. Tossing her coffee aside, she went to join him.

“Hey Hotch” she greeted him as she stepped into the room.  
“JJ” he replied.  
“I gotta say, I’m surprised you changed your mind about Reid”  
“What about Reid?”

Hotch spun around and stared at her.  
“He said you changed your mind and that you wanted him to question the suspect” JJ replied. From the look on her boss’s face she knew something was wrong.  
“I never said… I thought he went with Morgan and the rest of the team”  
“He’s in the interrogation room right now”

Hotch was reaching for his gun before he even left the room. He raced through the building and didn’t stop until he was outside the interrogation room. The officer guarding the door looked at him like he’d finally snapped.

“Is my agent in there?” Hotch barked.  
“Yes sir” the officer replied. “Been in there a few minutes”  
“Open the door!” Hotch ordered.

The officer turned to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. Something was jamming it from the inside.

“Get this door open!” Hotch shouted.  
“Hotch!” JJ called. She was pointing to the viewing room.

The two agents ran inside, guns drawn, and could see exactly what was happening inside the other room. Reid was draped over the desk, his hands were cuffed and blood was caked to the side of his face. The un-sub was holding Reid’s gun, pointing it at the base of the younger man’s neck. Reid’s pants were around his ankles and the un-sub was smiling as he thrust in and out of the agent.

Hotch took the sight in in less than two seconds. He raised his gun, pointed it directly at the un-subs’ head and didn’t hesitate as he pulled the trigger. The glass shattered and the un-sub went down. Hotch’s heart was pounding as he jumped through the broken glass and into the interrogation room.

Reid was barely moving. Hotch hurried to the younger man’s side and hastily pulled his pants up, just as the door sprung open. It looked like the un-sub had placed his chair against the door to stop anyone from interrupting him. JJ was by Reid’s side now, asking if he was okay.

Hotch turned to JJ and asked her to secure the room. She looked down and saw Reid’s gun still in the un-subs’ hand.  
Hotch reached out and gently stroked Reid’s cheek. Then, without hesitation, he scooped the younger man into his arms. He looked up at JJ.

“I’m taking him to the hospital” Hotch said to her. “You’re in charge until the other’s get back”  
He then proceeded to carry Reid out of the room.

Reid opened his eyes and looked up at his boss.  
“Hotch?” he whispered. His voice was low, broken, scared.  
“Its okay, Reid” Hotch whispered. “You’re going to be okay”  
But the younger man had already closed his eyes and was leaning against Hotch’s chest.  
“That’s it, baby… You’re going to be okay”  
Reid opened his eyes then closed them again. He must have a serious concussion to have imagined hearing Hotch call him ‘baby’.

Hotch managed to get outside without being stopped by any other officer’s but once on the street he found himself in front of his team mates who were finally returning from their coffee break. All three agents looked at him in shock horror.

“Reid?” Morgan growled. “What happened, Hotch?”  
“Morgan, the un-sub is dead” Hotch replied. “JJ will explain, you’re in charge until I get back… Dave, can you drive us to the hospital?”  
“Of course” Rossi replied.

Hotch carried Reid to one of the SUVs. Rossi opened the back door then helped Hotch ease the barely conscious Reid into the back seat. Hotch then climbed in after him, pulling the injured agent into his arms.

Rossi slid behind the wheel and started the engine. He sneaked a peek in the mirror and saw Hotch place a kiss to Reid’s forehead.

“Aaron?” Dave asked.  
“Just drive, Dave” Aaron replied. “Please?”

The car pulled out onto the street and Hotch continued to hold Reid in his embrace.  
“What happened?” Rossi asked.  
“The un-sub threatened to hurt him so I wouldn’t let Reid into the interrogation… But he managed to sneak by me”  
“Sometimes our resident genius is too smart for his own good”  
“Williams attacked him… We weren’t even watching. I didn’t even know Reid was in there”

“Not your fault” Reid’s voice was soft, pained.  
“Reid, Shhhhhhhh” Hotch tried to soothe him.  
“I thought I could get to him… Get him to confess and I did”  
“He’s dead now, Reid”

Reid gave a small sob of relief before Hotch heard him say ‘good’  
“I’ve got you, Spencer” Hotch whispered in Reid’s ear.  
“Don’t let go” Reid whispered back.  
“I won’t”

The injured agent gave a half smile as he buried his face in Hotch’s chest. He was trying hard to stay conscious but it was hard; his head hurt too much. He closed his eyes, wanting to rest until they reached their destination. Right before he lost consciousness, he had another indication of a concussion… He heard Hotch whisper three powerful words. I love you.

Then he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
